little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Kagari/Plot
Movies Background Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan from a family without magical lineage. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. One day, she learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance. Despite her total ignorance of magic, she managed to enroll there. Little Witch Academia Akko appears during the class of History of Magic in Luna Nova, being bored by this and staying asleep. When the teacher awakens her abruptly, she reprimands Akko for not taking the story seriously. During lunch, she talks to her friends Lotte and Sucy about being bored learning the ancient traditions of witchcraft because she wants to be a modern witch like Shiny Chariot. In that, Diana Cavendish affirms to him that Shiny Chariot does not have any respect in the magical world and leaves after having humiliated her. During the broom flight class, Akko ends up falling from the top of the Tower of Luna Nova because she does not know how to ride her broom, and ends up receiving several wounds. That night, she argues with Lotte and Sucy about Shiny Chariot, lamenting that no one else sees how wonderful she is. The next day, Professor Ursula gives them a special class in which they must enter the dungeons under the Tower of Luna Nova and recover some valuable treasure avoiding the monsters. After helping Diana who was fighting a Minotaur, Akko, Lotte and Sucy were surprised by the appearance of the Ancient Dragon that Diana had awakened accidentally. Akko, in the trash, finds the Shiny Rod. Ursula instructs Akko to take the Rod to Sorcerer's Stone, where it absorbs part of the magical energy contained in the stone. When the dragon attacks, Akko manages to transform the Shiny Rod into the Shiny Arc, destroying the dragon. When Diana saves her from her fall, she asks about the Shiny Arc, which leads Akko to suspect that she is also a fan of Shiny Chariot. The Enchanted Parade During a special class by Professor Finnelan, Akko accidentally mixes a goblin with Sucy's mushroom in a potion, creating a huge monster mushroom that spreads venom all over the room. When Diana and Finnelan use Luna Lana to get rid of the monster, Akko, Lotte and Sucy are punished and forced to organize a parade for the Glatsonbury festival that recreates the witch hunt. Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka should work with them not to be expelled. Outraged by the parade that destroys the image of the witches, Akko decides to organize a fun festival that shows the good side of the witches, calling "Happy Hour Project". While the six girls do their best to organize the parade, things do not turn out well, as no one apart from Amanda is good at dancing on her broom. When Akko suggests organizing a scene of a witch saving everyone from a monster, Sucy and Amanda make fun of her because she can not do it because she can not fly in broom or freely use the Shiny Rod. When Diana intervenes, she reprimands Akko to try to make the witches look bad using magic as a frivolous act, which leads them both to argue. That night, Lotte tries to explain to Akko that her plans would not work since the magic is not durable away from the Sorcerer's Stone, but Akko does not hear her concerned only that Lotte sings during the parade, eventually breaking the spiritual song score of her family, causing Lotte to become very angry. The next day, while the six were in the town buying, Akko ends up fighting with Lotte and even with Sucy too. When a gang of rude children attack them, Akko realizes the problem of the limited use of magic in the town. At night, Akko is depressed by what happened, that's when Diana made her face that everything she was trying to do was a mistake just like the mistake that was Shiny Chariot, but this causes Akko to motivate herself again by remembering how the Shiny Rod absorbed Sorcerer's Stone magic, assuring Diana that the parade will be wonderful. Over the next few days, Akko does her best to organize the parade on her own, finally getting Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka to help her. On the day of the parade, Akko gets the Shiny Rod to absorb Sorcerer's Stone energy and at night, they are able to use that energy to power their magic in the village. Waiting for Lotte and Sucy to appear, Akko decides to start the parade which is very good at the beginning, until the children steal the Shiny Rod. While trying to retrieve it, the Titan that was sealed in the Sealing Stones is awakened. Akko is sent to save Thomas, soon to be saved from her fall by Sucy, who forgives everything. When Lotte appears using her song to calm the spirits that were causing disaster, she and Akko are again friends. When the Titan awakens completely, Ursula tells them to use Luna Lana to stop him. Although at the beginning the Titan is too powerful, with the support of all the people and the spirits, the three manage to use the Shiny Ballista to defeat the Titan, making the parade a great success. TV Series Background Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. She is from a family without magical lineage. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. During her childhood she tried several times to fly in broom, only to fail and get hurt, receiving the ridicule of the other children. However, Akko always kept her dream of one day becoming a witch. She became a great fan of Chariot, collecting all her cards and her merchandise. In order to achieve her dream, somehow Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there, despite her total ignorance of magic. Season 1A Following her dreams of becoming a witch like Shiny Chariot, Akko arrives in Glatsonbury to attend Luna Nova Magical Academy. However, she is unable to find the passage there, until she discovers the Glatsonbury Tor. On the way, she meets Sucy Manbabaran who also goes to Luna Nova. Akko tries to make friendship by showing her her card of Chariot, but this shows a null interest in her, undoing her by conviting ropes into snakes and causing her to fall into the river. Once at Glatsonbury Tor, Akko listens to other students complaining about the alleged new student without magical heritage, eventually laughing at her for not knowing she should use a flying broom to get to Luna Nova. Knowing that she does not know how to fly, Akko receives the help of Lotte Jansson who offers to take her in her broom by the Ley Line. However, due to the salty plums she carried, the Ley Line became unstable, causing Akko, Lotte and Sucy to fall into the Arcturus Forest. There the three are attacked by a Mandrake, and then Sucy tricks them to lure a Cockatrice and get one of their poisonous feathers. When Lotte gets hurt, Akko decides to help her and in her determination not to surrender to her dreams, the Shiny Rod appears before her. Akko manages to trick the Cockatrice into the Mandrake, but when it is released, it ends up knocking them out of Sucy's broom. However, Ursula achieves that Akko activates the Shiny Rod with the first Word of Arcturus, managing to create a Ley Line portal with the Shiny Arc, arriving at Luna Nova in the middle of the opening ceremony. At night, Akko discovers that she, Lotte and Sucy will be roommates. For more than that, Akko was not able to run the Shiny Rod again and was disappointed to discover how boring the classes were in Luna Nova. In expressing her admiration for Shiny Chariot, Diana Cavendish reveals that Chariot is not respected by anyone in Luna Nova or in the magic community. Although Akko tries to demonstrate the magic of Chariot with the Shiny Rod, but only managed to be humiliated before the magic of Diana. However, upon discovering Pappiliodya's coocoons at the Jenniffer Memorial Tree, Akko manages to use the Shiny Rod to save them. In flight classes, Akko discovers that she is unable to fly on a broom, carrying the ridicule of her classmates. Upon discovering that Chariot had won the Luna Nova Cup, she decides to enter and convinces Lotte and Sucy to enter with her. After many unsuccessful attempts at flying and being denied the use of the legendary Shooting Star, Akko and her friends get the lead in the race with some traps, finally being second place after riding the Shooting Star. Akko manages to help Lotte attend Night Night's performance after being punished for stealing food and then helping her find Annabel. She is also involved in the incident of the robbery of Sorcerer's Stone by Fafnir. After failing in all her classes, Akko decides to go to the Fountain of Polaris to obtain the magical power of the stars. Along the way, she meets Andrew Hanbridge, who is forced to accompany her after she is unable to reverse the transformation spell that she accidentally put on him. Once in the North Building, both are attacked by guardian Arcas, falling from a bridge being secretly saved by Ursula. Once at the fountain, Akko asks him to give her the power of the stars, but instead, the fountain shows her visions of how Chariot did the same in her youth, but the fountain did not give it until she worked to become worthy of him. When the fountain disappears, Ursula explains to Akko that it happens when a witch who is not ready goes in search of its power. There, Akko realizes that she must work hard for herself to achieve her dreams. After this experience, Akko decides to work harder in her studies, but still fails all her exams despite the help of Ursula. When Diana predicts that she will be expelled, Akko unleashes a fight with Hannah and Barbara for mocking her, the staff decide that Akko will be expelled if she fails her last exam of Magical Philosophy for which she is incapable of studying since she does not understand the language of the goldfish professor Pisces. Akko tries to convince the teacher to approve, but accidentally ends up throwing her to the drainage. When she, Lotte and Sucy decide to go save her, they find some fish caught in a fishing cage and Akko decides to use her remaining magic to save them, managing to save Pisces in the process. Despite being discovered, Akko's actions pervade her to pass her exam as well as receive praise for saving a species of endangered fish, managing to avoid being expelled. Season 1B Mangas Teri Terio Manga In the first chapter, Akko receives her letter of acceptance from the Luna Nova Magical Academy, promptly leaving to become a student. At the opening ceremony, she meets Luna Nova's top student Dianna Cavendish. She then meets her roommate Lotte Jansson who explains the situation of teams in the academy. A conflict between Akko and Diana then begins, which causes both to partake in a duel of magic that Diana wins easily by creating an illusion of fire. After this, Akko and Lotte meet Sucy Manbavaran, who explains to them what happened in the duel. Determined to become more powerful, Akko decides to unearth Sucy's Mandrake , while trying to avoid it's deadly screech. Akko and Lotte eventually succeed in getting the Mandrake's root using the mechanism in the clock tower. When Sucy prepares the Mandrake power boosting potion, Akko drinks it and tries to use Flame Magic, however she ends up destroying the room. The next day, the three are punished with washing the bathrooms, but Sucy tells Akko that she has genuine magical potential. In the second chapter, Akko creates a Golem during a class and although is ordered by Ursula to destroy it, like the other students do. Akko decides to keep in secret and gives it the name "Lemmy". Over time, Akko manages to teach many things to Lemmy, until it eventually becomes huge by absorbing the earth from Sucy's pots. In addition, Akko realizes that she has become unable to perform the simplest of spells. Sucy discovers that it is because Lemmy consumes all her magical power so she and Lotte decide they must destroy it. Akko opposes this, and she and Lemmy escape from campus. When Lemmy heard Akko's discussion with Diana about her dreams of being the next Shiny Chariot, Lemmy decides to go on a rampage to force Akko to destroy him. In the end, Akko decides to strive for one day to create a new Lemmy. In the third chapter, Akko discovers that the costume of Shiny Chariot is for sale on the internet, so she immediately decides to get the money to buy it. When the sale of the costume suddenly closes, Akko decides to go and claim the seller, who is being threatened by a strange man. Meeting with Diana, who secretly was also interested in the suit, both are forced to unite to stop the seller's scam that is hidden from them with a Magic Item. In the end, Akko and Diana join their magic to destroy the whole store. In the fourth chapter, Akko must stay at the academy during the holidays for failing in her classes. When Lotte and Sucy return from Philippines, she is disapointed to get a scorpion as a souvenir. In the fifth chapter, Akko goes fishing with Lotte and Sucy to the Lake of Luna Nova, although it was closed due to the legend of a monster that lives in the. After discovering a pirate ship sunk in the lake, Akko is devoured by a giant fish. After Lotte saves her, Akko decides to cook the fish and prepare the traditional sushi from her country which is horrible. Even so, Lotte finds it delicious. Keisuke Satō Manga Category:Stubs Category:Atsuko Kagari Category:Character plots Category:Shiny Chariot